candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2015
12:18 o/ 12:18 Asew 12:20 o/ 03:04 Ciao , Olaf qui sto scrivendo questo per dimostrare che posso parlare una lingua diversa , io amo l'Italia e voglio tornare. addio!!!! 03:04 Sono contento che anche si parli italiano! 03:28 Happy 299th Edit Michael! 03:28 Happy 4291th Edit Wildonesbot! 03:29 Happy 1431th Edit Spongey Me! 03:29 >_<_<"> 05:36 WELCOME TO THE CHAT! 09:03 o/ 09:03 o/ 09:06 Hi Michael. 09:29 777 is NOT medium! >.< 09:33 >_, 09:33 * <_> 09:35 o/ 09:45 * ChaneyTheSamurott is playing Gomoku on Geewa.com 09:49 (dead) x (coin2) 09:54 Why? 09:57 The chat was dead lol 09:57 hi anyways o/ 10:06 o/ 10:06 Hi Mario. 10:06 * ChaneyTheSamurott stops playing Gomoku for a while 10:11 Eggnog Emporium#comm-146378 10:11 Why can't I see it (fp) 10:18 Hi Chaney! 10:27 (fp) 10:28 I was just editing on my Wiki and he just left the time I was gonna greet him 10:28 Hi Bumblebee. 10:28 Hey guys. 10:28 WB Olaf. 10:28 I wonder where he learned Italian. 10:28 E 'stata una chiacchierata morto 10:28 Ciao Olaf. 10:29 xD 10:29 Hi Olaf. 10:29 Ciao Michael xD 10:29 I was at italy for a holiday :P 10:29 E 'stata una chiacchierata morto - E 'was a chat dead 10:29 no... 10:29 It means : It was a dead chat 10:29 Google translate is SO WRONG -_- 10:30 ^ 10:30 I agree. 10:30 It ain't google translate :P 10:30 that I use 10:30 Google translate greatly improved because it was AWFUL in 2006 -_- 10:30 Why? 10:30 AWFUL? 10:30 The french is terrible on translate -_- 10:30 Because some words were badly translated 10:30 Give em an example 10:30 *Me 10:31 Err... 10:31 Am i the only one sad that Google chrome doesnt allow Unity web player anymore :( 10:31 10:31 ^^^^^^^ 10:31 Google chrome = -500 (coin2) 10:31 Ceci est un mauvais traducteur -_- 10:31 (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2)(redcoin2) 10:31 Failure 10:31 Apparently that is This is a bad translator 10:31 (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2)(redcoin2) 10:32 (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) 10:32 (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) (redcoin2) 10:32 Ok please it was just a test 10:32 (Redcoin) 10:32 A RUBY!! 10:32 I can also speak some german :D 10:33 Remember translator in 2007? -_- 10:33 I only know 6 words in german -_- 10:33 Flugzeug - Aeroplane 10:33 German is a terrible language. 10:33 Google Translate shows that your name is called Olaf-TIFF-Odus2711 XD 10:34 German is SO different from most languages -_- 10:34 ^ Not really 10:34 Spot your username above the List of Users 10:34 On youtube some German users has the same word than English users 10:34 I can Speak some russian :P 10:34 My username in german : Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 (rofl) 10:35 Всем привет 10:35 I only talk one language : English 10:35 I'll translate your username into Russian XD 10:35 And French of course 10:36 Schmetterlinge sind schön 10:36 My username in russian is: Майкл ,Властелин Wikia 10:36 What is my username in Russian? :/ 10:36 and mine? 10:37 Олаф - TIFF - Odus2711 10:37 Google, seriously? (fp) 10:37 Supermario3459 10:37 ^^^ Unchanged name -_- 10:37 Maybe you have to add some spaces :/ 10:37 Yes 10:38 Like, Super mario 3459. And then merge these to one name again. 10:38 Супер Марио 3459 10:38 Im trying to get 1000 edits as fast as i can 10:38 ЧейниSamurott Is what I got -_- 10:38 What the hell -__ 10:38 * -_- 10:38 Mine is worse... 10:38 Because "Samurott" doesn't have any russian version. 10:38 Олаф Tiffi Odus 10:39 -_- 10:39 Your name is pronounced Chanie in Russian o.p 10:39 * o.o 10:39 Cheyni. 10:39 Interesting. 10:39 Same applies for Odus 10:40 * ChaneyTheSamurott plays CCSS 10:41 Hi Bubko. 10:41 Bye? :/ 10:41 Who else is sad that Unity plugin is not support in Google chrome anymore? 10:41 :/ 10:41 :? 10:41 He was here yesterday and did the same 10:41 :What 10:42 Oh? 10:46 错误 10:46 您所请求的网址（URL）无法获取 10:46 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJUlkA-V6lKiiy6HRn3NDNw Is this Lefty's YT? 10:46 This appeared when I tried to get on Recent Wikia Activity! o.o 10:46 I think so, Michael. 10:49 I'M RIGHT 10:49 It says: 10:49 This is Lefty here 10:52 Don't let the world outside 10:52 leave you cornered and alone. 11:02 Hi 11:03 Hey Michael 11:04 o/ 11:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyKEUvomego YIPEE =D 11:19 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 11:21 o/ 3lite 11:22 I can't wait. 11:23 <3litecandycrusher> for what? 11:23 Both you and Cat are becoming Admin!!! =) =D (YES) 11:23 (cheer) 11:23 (cheers) 11:23 (cheering) 11:23 <3litecandycrusher> probably :) 11:25 Hi 3lite o/ 11:28 <3litecandycrusher> going to camp again this week… won't be back for another week :/ 11:29 Awww :( 11:29 <3litecandycrusher> hi storm o/ 11:29 Hi. 11:31 Dead. 11:33 Richard's soon going to give off the impression of being dead. 11:35 hi 11:36 Hi Mario. 11:37 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher is bored 11:37 * Storm2 is excited for tomorrow 11:37 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher is leaving later today :/ 11:38 * (richard) is about to sleep 11:38 (again) 11:42 Hi April. 11:43 HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE CHAT! 11:43 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi april o/ 11:43 HELLO 11:44 Why all-caps though? 11:44 <3litecandycrusher> not sure. i don't remember her being on chat any time :/ 11:44 THERE ARE SOME VERY HARD LEVELS 11:44 <3litecandycrusher> but i do remember her making some unnecessary edits :/ 11:45 <3litecandycrusher> @april please do not use all caps, please 11:47 Hmm... 11:47 <3litecandycrusher> uhh... 11:48 <3litecandycrusher> brb 11:52 Hi Bp. 11:53 How to make a chat dead 11:53 Step 1: Lose one user 11:53 Step 2: Wach the freakiung action 11:54 Hi NRN 11:54 Hi. 11:54 Hi 11:55 Why cant f-king stop buffing levels 11:55 I hate it when King buffs AND nerfs levels 11:56 Except 350, which NEEDED a nerf 11:56 Why 11:56 Nerf is good 11:56 No 350 should not be nerfed 11:57 Unless it's a Soda nerf which usually does squat. 11:57 Im one of the few people who completed it in less than 5 tries 11:59 Sorry, was readying a website 12:00 Soda nerfs like every level, and for what? 12:02 They nerfed 415, by taking a layer off the links instead of the ice cubes. 12:03 They nerfed 429, by removing a layer from the cupcakes in Columns 3 and 7. 12:05 Yo cat 12:05 350 nerf? In Soda!?? :D 12:05 * Catinthedark does a happy dance... 12:06 ohai btw 12:07 Back 12:08 The wii fit trainer will not be returning for a while Michael 12:08 Ok 12:08 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Gets Medicine for WTF 12:08 Darn. 9fp) 12:08 (fp) 12:08 *WFT 12:13 Dead Asew is dead 12:16 DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY THAT? 12:17 Do you have to unnecessary edit? 12:18 Ehh? 12:18 WELL NOT REALLY 12:18 Well why do you do it then? -_- 12:18 You were warned and you done it again! -_- 12:19 I THOUGHT MY EDITS WERE GOOD 12:19 They aren't 12:19 you reset a poll which isn't and stop constantly using caps -_- 12:22 You gonne stop with the caps now? 12:24 ���� 12:24 What did I miss? 12:25 ���� 12:26 Back. 12:26 You missed her acting like wendy -_- 12:27 ��������������♥️ 12:28 And now it's emojis -_- 12:28 AND������������������������������������ 12:29 April, stahp with the emojis 12:29 It's annoying 12:29 It's not funny 12:29 She acting like wendol 12:29 wendy too* 12:29 Is April a sockpuppet? 12:29 IDK 12:30 I am not a sockpuppet well here is more���� 12:31 One more time with the emojis 12:31 You will be kicked 12:31 Toontown Rewritten is crashing like crazy... 12:31 Hey BTD 12:31 Hi 12:31 WELL HELLO 12:32 And same with the capa, April -_- 12:32 * Btd456Creeper spams emojis. 12:32 (jk) 12:32 Caps* 12:33 ?? 12:34 Your messages are constantly caps -_- 12:34 Caps=capital letters 12:34 LIKE THIS but not like this. 12:35 But it's okay to use caps for proper grammar like I'm doing now. 12:36 THIS IS CAPS 12:36 This is not caps 12:36 ^ 12:37 . 12:37 LEVEL 509 IS EASY 12:37 -_- 12:37 Kicking time 12:37 ^ 12:37 lol 12:37 so everyone has custom kick and ban messages? (For chat) 12:38 They can be changed, it is same for everyone else 12:38 Bubblegum Troll's Layer is for Ban 12:38 Oh. 12:38 For Unban, they are given 25 years of Eyedrops 12:39 Nice 12:39 User:April flowers 12:39 HELLO 12:40 Stop the caps -__________- 12:40 Yes, please stop with caps. 12:40 why 12:40 It is annoying -_- 12:40 ^^^ 12:41 are you HIMYNAMEISWENDY ? 12:41 wut 12:41 User:HIMYNAMEISWENDY I mean 12:41 There was a user with that name though -_- 12:42 Wierd 12:42 User:HiMyNameIsWendy 12:42 Not all caps 12:42 I thought it was all caps :C 12:43 Yeah 12:43 You see, I think she is Wendy 12:43 -_- 12:43 I think so too. 12:43 but not enough proofs. 12:44 The caps is sort of proof 12:44 Kind of. 12:44 And how she just left when we started talking about her having an alt. 12:44 I would need to ask someone if the IP addresses is similar 12:44 yeah 12:44 Chaney, I'll ask him 12:45 okay. 12:46 I might actually make an alt called "Level 125", and then make it get kicked 12:46 I've left him a message 12:46 okay 12:47 Why make alt? 12:47 "Level 125 has been pushed eye-first into a cactus by Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711" that would be so satisfying, lol. 12:47 Lol 12:48 I could banish it, LOL 12:48 nice 12:48 to bubblegum trolls layer 12:48 ROFL 12:48 Check PM 12:50 We were only kidding about that... 12:50 ^^ 12:53 Chaney 12:54 did yo check my message? 12:54 I saw the thread. 12:54 I am dealing with it. 12:54 Why do you need it? 12:54 April flowers was acting like wendy -_- 12:54 We think April is a sock of wendy 12:54 April was caps locking, huh? -_- 12:54 Yeah. 12:54 Constant caps and spam of emojis too 12:54 ^ 12:54 Oh. 12:55 The caps was JUST like wendy -_- 12:55 No worries, I already contacted staff. 12:55 Thanks :) 12:55 :D 12:56 I am currently chatting with someone, who just started playing CCS. 12:57 Nice. 12:58 He is currently on Level 35. Waiting for tickets to 36. 12:59 Hi April 12:59 You going to stop the caps now? 12:59 Hi. 12:59 Chaney, are they on mobile? 12:59 He plays on FB. 12:59 Aww. 01:00 Hi April, I heard about you. 01:00 I was going to say, teach them to set the clock ahead Xd 01:00 What did you hear about me 01:00 You used CAPS LIKE THIS, Not like this 01:00 The caps locking on chat. 01:01 Just like HiMyNameIsWendy. 01:01 It will be on Chat log for proofs 01:01 Yep. 01:02 We still have our security camera here. 01:02 Ah, I got a mail from Wikia. 01:02 Oh boy. 01:02 Well? 01:02 PM me result 01:04 This is the worst news EVER -_- 01:04 Done.. 01:04 -_- 01:04 results? 01:04 Have more cake 01:04 Please, no 01:05 April, please. 01:05 NO. 01:05 I kicked her one time 01:05 to let ya know 01:07 I think I'm gonna get going 01:07 OK. 01:07 bye 01:07 See ya \o 01:07 bye o/ 01:08 Bye. 01:09 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_691_(CCR) 01:09 Order level with 55 moves. 01:09 What difficulty? 01:09 -_- 01:09 ???? 01:09 What is that username? 01:09 Alright, this is not funny anymore -_- 01:09 It used to be funny, but not anymore. 01:10 We can't say it's innapropriate 01:10 ??? 01:10 It is acceptable. :/ 01:10 But not funny anymore :/ 01:10 Yes :/ 01:10 :/ 01:10 Keep the :/ going xD 01:10 :/ 01:10 :/ 01:10 At least he is not puppet of Toilet humor lady -_- 01:11 It isn't Fiona??? 01:11 Toilet humor lady. 01:11 Oh 01:11 She kept talking about flushing the toilet -_- 01:11 I thought you meant Fiona xD 01:12 Fiona = Lady Disgusting :P 01:14 Hi... Beer? o.o 01:14 A drink? 01:14 Do you drink it? I do and now. :) 01:14 -_- 01:14 err 01:15 please come back when you are nor drunk please 01:15 not 01:15 1 day. 01:15 2 hours was enough 01:15 Lefty says 1 day is enough for drunk users. 01:15 1 day? 01:15 Hmmm... 01:15 Yes. 01:15 ok 01:15 ok 01:16 I can't drink beer. And I won't. 01:16 I am only 16 :/ 01:16 Not 21 :/ 01:16 Hi 3lite. 01:16 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 01:17 <3litecandycrusher> did someone come on drunk? :/ 01:17 Yes. :/ 01:17 With a drink username as well -_- 01:17 Beer1966. 01:17 Hi Bubko 01:17 <3litecandycrusher> oh 01:17 Please say something! 01:17 <3litecandycrusher> hi Bubko o/ 01:17 Stop leaving without saying a word. :( 01:17 <3litecandycrusher> i think Bubko might have internet problems? 01:18 Are you sure? 01:18 <3litecandycrusher> nope 01:18 <3litecandycrusher> but it's possible he does 01:18 He was on two times today. Never said a single word ./ 01:18 * :/ 01:19 <3litecandycrusher> and yesterday, too :/ 01:19 How often yesterday? 01:19 <3litecandycrusher> 2 or 3 times 01:19 Oh :/ 01:19 So already.. 4-5 times.. 01:19 What about Friday? 01:20 Was he on? 01:20 <3litecandycrusher> i don't think so 01:21 OK. 01:23 Why did you block the user:Veehh 01:24 He was annoying us. 01:24 <3litecandycrusher> User:Veehh 01:24 Why do you ask? 01:24 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah, he was being very rude to all of us 01:25 He was calling us "donkeys" -_- 01:25 <3litecandycrusher> and cussing -_- 01:25 ^ 01:26 Why do you ask, April? 01:26 April flowers, a lot of banned users are detrimental users who created an account just for breaking rules 01:26 Well I don't break the rules 01:26 <3litecandycrusher> :O i just realized that Karsad is globally blocked! 01:26 <3litecandycrusher> 01:27 I never said that 01:27 o.o 01:28 who was Karsad? 01:28 Karsad is globally blocked?! 01:28 <3litecandycrusher> yeah! 01:28 <3litecandycrusher> User:Karsad147 01:28 <3litecandycrusher> is… kyle antoyne blocked too? 01:28 <3litecandycrusher> User:Kyle.antoyne 01:28 No. 01:28 (fail) 01:28 COPPA sucks -_- -_- -_- 01:29 User:Kyle antoyne 01:29 <3litecandycrusher> nope 01:29 <3litecandycrusher> TBH i thought Kyle should've been blocked… he was sockpuppeting to get around a 2-year block 01:30 He's inactive now... that's useless :/ 01:30 He was on chat some days ago though. 01:30 <3litecandycrusher> he comes to chat sometimes :/ 01:31 <3litecandycrusher> not much though 01:31 But you broke a rule 01:32 <3litecandycrusher> who? 01:32 Unnecessary Editing -_- 01:32 April 01:32 <3litecandycrusher> oh 01:32 <3litecandycrusher> yup :/ 01:32 Yeah -_- 01:32 <3litecandycrusher> wait… april left 01:32 So she (cactus) 01:32 2:26 01:32 April flowers 01:32 Well I don't break the rules 01:32 Why is April still on my list? o.o 01:33 <3litecandycrusher> mine showed she left 01:33 This game -_- 01:33 <3litecandycrusher> right after michael did 01:33 I was trying to play Toontown Rewritten 01:33 I did a boss battle with two people who were in rental suits 01:33 That boss OR the people in the rentals didn't count 01:34 <3litecandycrusher> brb 01:34 :/ 01:34 :\ 01:36 (:/) 01:36 /: 01:36 (:\) 01:36 \: 01:37 /o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o 01:38 (fail) x 4 01:38 Stop. 01:38 Caps Locking. 01:38 Aril 01:38 April 01:38 You lied 01:39 2:26 April flowers Well I don't break the rules 01:39 (Cactus) !!!! 01:39 (cactus) (cactus) (Cactus) 01:39 (cactus) (flower) (cactus) 01:39 (cactus) (cactus) (Cactus) 01:39 Hoi Guiz 01:40 <3litecandycrusher> back 01:40 Hi 01:40 (rofl) 01:40 (Rofl) 01:40 Umm 3lite my usual question's answer? 01:40 That username 01:41 (rofl) 01:41 (rofl) 01:41 (Lenny face) 01:41 We need a Lenny emoticon 01:41 <3litecandycrusher> 856 R 01:41 (Lenny) 01:41 <3litecandycrusher> 183 DW 01:41 1005 R 01:41 155 DW 01:41 <3litecandycrusher> hi bow chicka wow wow o/ 01:41 1028 R 01:41 564 DW 01:41 Hi Bow chicka wow 01:41 1101 R 01:41 665 DW 01:42 Stop joining and leaving -_- 01:42 ^ 01:42 NOT AGAIN 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> has april been kicked? 01:42 No 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> ok 01:42 Once earlier today 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> oh 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> ok 01:42 Spam of emojis and "Caps Lock" -_- 01:42 Oh 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> i saw the emoji spam :/ 01:44 -_- _- 01:44 Ugh -_- 01:44 -_- _-_- 01:44 STOP 01:44 -._.- 01:44 My god. 01:44 Connectivity problems? 01:44 Nope.avi 01:45 April 01:45 you NEED to stop leaving and Joining -_- 01:46 <3litecandycrusher> back 01:46 Sometimes I kept leaving and joining because of my f-internet 01:46 Sometimes chat lag 01:46 Understandable, NRN 01:46 3lite, you go BRB more often than Miley Cyrus gets hate mail. 01:46 <3litecandycrusher> :? 01:46 o.o 01:46 (rofl) 01:46 <3litecandycrusher> XD 01:46 <3litecandycrusher> 01:46 Wow, Asew! (rofl) 01:47 My f-internet was not working from Thursday-Yesterday morning 01:47 <3litecandycrusher> brb again XD 01:47 Lets step up the intensity 01:47 f-xxxxxx my new way to censor 01:47 Lets get fired up baby. 01:47 * Asew54321 lights a tree on fire 01:48 And huh APRIL FLOWES STOP LEAVING AND JOINING 01:48 There. Fired up. 01:48 * Emmaelise401 lights a rapper on fire 01:48 * ChaneyTheSamurott points at Oliver the Charizard 01:48 April, last warning. 01:48 Oliver, please. 01:48 April aint doing anything 01:48 You haven't been here long enough 01:48 She keeps leaving an joining -_- 01:48 And* 01:48 I really need my colours changed... 01:49 Chaney check pm 01:49 Tablet is amazong! XD 01:49 <3litecandycrusher> XD 01:49 <3litecandycrusher> annoyong (rofl) 01:49 amazing* 01:50 <3litecandycrusher> @asew your comment about Miley Cyrus… (rofl) 01:50 ^ 01:50 I hate Miley Cyrus 01:50 Me too. 01:50 Another stupid Disney Channel artist -_- 01:50 I came in like a wrecking ball -_- 01:50 or a parody... 01:50 Miley Cyrus can stick that hammer up her *** -_- 01:51 <3litecandycrusher> i'm guessing that april got kicked again? 01:51 I like the ball in the sink 01:51 No 01:51 The wii fit trainer is back. 01:51 <3litecandycrusher> speaking of wrecking balls... 01:51 she never 01:51 She is BACK. 01:51 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher throws one on tp of Miley Cyrus 01:51 Speaking of balls... 01:51 * Emmaelise401 wii fit trainer kicks a soccer ball at miley cyrus 01:51 Sorry 01:51 thats not good enough 01:51 * Emmaelise401 wii fit trainer kicks a bowling ball at miley cyrus 01:51 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 01:52 Still not good enough 01:52 <3litecandycrusher> why the heck would you kick A BOWLING BALL!?!?! 01:52 * Emmaelise401 wii fit trainer kicks a dump truck at miley cyrus 01:52 <3litecandycrusher> that would hurt your foot! XD 01:52 Not wii fit trainers. 01:52 She is an immortal demon 01:52 remember? 01:52 <3litecandycrusher> emma, damaging your foot is not good for you :P 01:53 <3litecandycrusher> WFT trainer is immortal, eh? 01:53 Let's do some roleplay xD 01:53 Why not 01:53 Emma as WFT! 01:53 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher takes the im out of immortal 01:53 Who up for roleplay? 01:53 * Emmaelise401 Is doing yoga 01:53 <3litecandycrusher> now you're mortal :P 01:53 Olaf as Himself 01:53 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher drops a wrecking ball on emma 01:53 <3litecandycrusher> whoopsie! 01:53 * Emmaelise401 jumps up and does a header and smashes the wrecking ball into pieces 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher drops another one on WFT :P 01:54 * Emmaelise401 picks it up and serves it like a volleyball 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> yikes… that looked like it hurt 01:54 She is immortal 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher sees the WB coming his way 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> O_O 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> YAAAAHHHHH 01:54 Now it is her turn to attack 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher runs 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher gets clocked in the head by the WB 01:54 * Emmaelise401 Picks up a trash truck and serves it like a volleyball to 3lite 01:54 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 throws a miley cyrus dool 01:54 doll* 01:54 CATCH! 3lite 01:54 APRIL AGAIN 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher quickly digs underground to avoid it 01:55 * Emmaelise401 Dimitri and Piper Pixel enter the arena 01:55 Hi bye hi bye hi bye hi bye hi bye hi bye -_- 01:55 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher digs a giant hole beneath WFT, right in lava 01:55 3lite 01:55 * Emmaelise401 V grabs 3lite by the leg, spins him around, and throws him 01:55 what yo RP name? 01:55 Hai BTD 01:55 Hey guys 01:55 What the 01:55 <3litecandycrusher> WEE!!!! 01:55 <3litecandycrusher> XD 01:55 Where did V come from?! 01:55 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know! XD 01:55 * Btd456Creeper wants to join the RP 01:55 * Asew54321 puts a pillow where 3lite lands 01:56 * Emmaelise401 Enters the wii fit resort helicopter 01:56 RAHHHHHHH 01:56 * Btd456Creeper eats a chair 01:56 I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher falls in asew's air horn 01:56 * Asew54321 gets out a stinger and shoots down the helicopter 01:56 * Emmaelise401 fires a minigun at everyone 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher honks it SUPER LOUD 01:56 3lite as Flame Horse! 01:56 * Btd456Creeper eats minigun bullets 01:56 xD 01:56 AHH 01:56 * Asew54321 faints 01:56 Stop it fatty 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> very creative Olaf ;P 01:56 * Emmaelise401 Jumps on top of 3lite 01:56 RIDE. 01:56 Btd as The eater 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher takes the Sun out of the sky and drops it on emma 01:56 (zzz) 01:56 * Btd456Creeper turns the Empire State Building into a bounce house 01:57 (zzz) 01:57 * Emmaelise401 Flys up, spins around, and KICKS THE SUN INTO PIECES 01:57 You just froze the world, congrats 01:57 (zzz) 01:57 * Emmaelise401 uses sun salutation to restore the sun 01:57 <3litecandycrusher> well done emma >.< 01:57 (zzz) 01:57 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher freezes up into a popsicle stick 01:57 * Btd456Creeper eats Asew's pillow 01:57 * Emmaelise401 grabs asew by the leg and slams him into the ground 01:57 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 sees emma as mortal instead of Immortal 01:57 (zzz) 01:58 :O 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> EAT ME! IM A LIFE SIZED POPSICLE! 01:58 * Btd456Creeper pulls out a giant hammer 01:58 * Emmaelise401 picks up olaf and slams him headfirst intot he ground 01:58 (zzz) 01:58 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 is unaffected :P 01:58 * Btd456Creeper smashes Asew's face with a giant hammer 01:58 (zzz) 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher takes the can of spam out of asew's hand 01:58 * Emmaelise401 wakes asew up 01:58 * Btd456Creeper steals everything from Asew's house. 01:58 * Emmaelise401 picks up BTD 01:58 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 hits Asew with a music box 01:58 You. 01:58 (zzz) 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher honks an air horn in asew's face 01:58 Stay out of my way 01:59 NOW 01:59 (zz.... Wha? 01:59 * Emmaelise401 takes BTD and slams him into asew 01:59 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher DARTS 01:59 Google 'Bobby Beale Eastenders' 01:59 xD 01:59 * Emmaelise401 Picks up asew and whirls him around like a lasso 01:59 Lets get a good stretch 01:59 * Btd456Creeper lands on Asew and jumps off of him 01:59 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher pulls asew out of emma's hand 01:59 * Btd456Creeper shoots Emma with a flamethrower in midair 01:59 <3litecandycrusher> dinosaur cruelty, emma! 01:59 * Emmaelise401 Dimitri puts a gun to 3lites head 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> :| 02:00 * Asew54321 calls his rocket 02:00 * Btd456Creeper melts the gun with flamethrower 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher karate kicks it out of emma's hand 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher smashes it to a million little pieces 02:00 * Btd456Creeper pulls out a portal gun 02:00 * Asew54321 jumps into his rocket and rekts Emma 02:00 * Emmaelise401 the wii fit trainer is getting angry 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher runs 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher takes a donut with him:P 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> :P 02:00 Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ 02:00 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 guts a donut gun 02:00 * Btd456Creeper makes a portal under 3lite and makes a portal above Emma 02:00 Eh... what? 02:00 here 3lite! 02:01 * Emmaelise401 blood starts raining from the sky 02:01 Gets* 02:01 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher eats the donut gun 02:01 * Asew54321 fires the donut gun at Hunter 02:01 Oh that'sdisgusting 02:01 * Btd456Creeper gets rid of portals and runs 02:01 * Emmaelise401 thunder SLASHES 02:01 * Emmaelise401 as the wii fit trainer flies up int he air 02:01 * Asew54321 dies of randomness 02:01 * Asew54321 regenerate 02:01 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher goes into the "BRB bathroom" 02:01 s 02:01 <3litecandycrusher> BRB :P 02:01 These are the seasons in the abyss.... 02:01 * Btd456Creeper sets a portal outside and a portal inside 02:02 The house is now being flooded with Emma's blood rain 02:02 Miss those times when Rose comes to chat 02:02 * Emmaelise401 Wii fit trainer is slowly turning red, and not from the blood 02:02 * Btd456Creeper thinks now is a good time to run. 02:02 Hi april 02:02 It is now judgement time in 2 minutes. 02:02 Oh gosh. 02:03 * Btd456Creeper pulls out a Pokedex and scans Emma 02:03 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 buries a body 02:03 (in a demonic voice) You will pay for your fat guts and poor posture 02:03 MORTALS!!!! 02:03 O_O 02:03 * Btd456Creeper wonders why Wii Fit Trainer is becoming a demon 02:03 1 minute left until judgement 02:03 * Asew54321 blindfolds himself 02:04 Oh god 02:04 * Btd456Creeper shoots a portal at the sun and a portal under Emma 02:04 * Asew54321 aims and shoots 02:04 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 buries Asew's Body 02:04 * Emmaelise401 is unaffected 02:04 Oops 02:04 Hai! 02:04 * Asew54321 shoos off Olaf 02:04 30 seconds left until judgement 02:04 Emma, you are now 1 inch away from the sun. 02:04 * Emmaelise401 wonders why yall aint running. 02:04 It's Judgement Day baby, Hasta la Vista. 02:04 GRAAHHHHHHHHH 02:04 * Emmaelise401 meteors start raining from the sky 02:05 * Asew54321 dodges all of the meteors 02:05 * Btd456Creeper puts a portal under a meteor 02:05 * Emmaelise401 teleports right in front of asew 02:05 * Emmaelise401 picks up asew and squeezes him 02:05 * Btd456Creeper switches his portal gun to flamethrower mode 02:05 * Emmaelise401 Slams asew into the ground, and watches him fly into the lava layer 02:05 Who is paying the price 02:06 O_O 02:06 MUAHAHAHAHAHA 02:06 * Asew54321 is immune to fire 02:06 * Btd456Creeper uses flamethrower on Emma 02:06 * Emmaelise401 Opens mouth wide 02:06 Mmm 02:06 spicy. 02:06 WB april. 02:06 AFK 02:06 APRIL 02:06 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 warns everyone of a helicopter crash! 02:06 YOUR FINISHED 02:06 LOOK OUT 02:06 * Emmaelise401 picks up april and throws him at the nearest plain 02:06 * Btd456Creeper switches flamethrower to portal gun, and shoots a portal into Emma's mouth. 02:06 *Helicopter crashes in building where we are 02:06 plane* 02:06 * Emmaelise401 gets in the wii fit resort helicopter 02:07 ITS SHOWTIME 02:07 * Btd456Creeper puts a portal under a meteor 02:07 * Emmaelise401 gets a belt of grenades 02:07 *Meteor warps into Emma's mouth* 02:07 * Emmaelise401 spits it out and does a spike onto the building everyone is hiding in 02:07 * Btd456Creeper switches the portal gun to flamethrower and melts the meteor spike 02:07 * Emmaelise401 Summons V, Piper Pixel, The Guy, and Dimitri 02:08 * Emmaelise401 02:08 * Supermario3459 ends the game 02:08 * Emmaelise401 Piper pixel flies too super mario and twitches head 02:08 ,,, 02:08 I' pm trapped under rubble!! Help 02:08 * Btd456Creeper pulls Olaf out from under the rubble 02:09 * Emmaelise401 piper pixel kills mario 02:09 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 throws Btd in the rubble and runs 02:09 HEY! 02:09 * Btd456Creeper eats the rubble 02:09 *Helicopter Explodes* 02:10 * Btd456Creeper spits out the rubble at Emma 02:10 * Btd456Creeper walks up to Emma 02:11 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 sees Btd's dead body 02:11 O_O 02:11 * Btd456Creeper is not dead. 02:11 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 murders Btd 02:11 x.x 02:11 NOW YOU'RE DEAD 02:11 Back 02:11 wb 02:11 * Emmaelise401 Piper pixel brings BTD to the underworld 02:12 * Btd456Creeper had the underworld for breakfast yesterday 02:12 I don't know how you don't have explosive diarreah 02:12 * Btd456Creeper farts out a nuke. 02:12 (Nuclear alarm timer goes off) 02:12 OH CRAP 02:12 Run for your lives!!!! 02:13 * Emmaelise401 Picks up the nuke 02:13 * Asew54321 hides in his underground shelter 02:13 GRRRAHHHHH 02:13 * Emmaelise401 lights the nuke on fire 02:13 Who knows Banjo Kazooie? 02:13 No one? 02:13 I do, Mareeoh 02:13 Supermario I do 02:13 * Emmaelise401 the bomb explodes, and the wii fit trainer waks away without a scratch 02:13 I do 02:13 he that duck hunt dog, right? 02:13 Who played Banjo Tooie here? 02:13 not me 02:13 I love the music! 02:14 Who watches happy tree friends 02:14 Me!!! 02:14 * Btd456Creeper revives 02:14 NO 02:14 HTF rocks! 02:14 Dang 02:14 NO, DEAR GOD, NO 02:14 I am watching the one where the pink one takes a dump on the toilet and blows up or something 02:14 * Btd456Creeper plays Dora The Explorer at max volume 02:14 Which episode is that? 02:14 Something fishy? 02:15 Is the RP still going? 02:15 I believe... :/ Go ahead then 02:15 * Btd456Creeper absorbs the remains of the building and everyone else's dead bodies 02:16 * Btd456Creeper melts a hole under Emma using the flamethrower 02:16 * Btd456Creeper names the hole "AFK Pit" 02:16 * Btd456Creeper encases the AFK Pit in bedrock 02:17 * Btd456Creeper fills the AFK Pit with lava 02:17 * Emmaelise401 punches the bedrock and gets out. 02:17 I know it is unbreakable 02:17 BUT I 02:17 AM 02:17 THE 02:17 WII 02:17 FIT 02:17 TRAINER 02:17 * Btd456Creeper switches portal gun into sword mode 02:17 * Emmaelise401 runs to the afk bathroom 02:18 :/ 02:18 * Btd456Creeper sleeps 02:18 ok 02:18 (zzz) 02:20 Meh, I'm getting board 02:20 bye 02:20 o/ 02:22 -_- 02:25 The jelly fish on Candy Crush Soda Saga are annoying.Do you want to know why? 02:26 Why? 02:27 Because they set off your color bombs.Its so annoying. 02:27 I agree. 02:27 WB Tree Light 02:27 Oh. I didn't notice. 02:28 Why do you have to AFK so much? 02:28 <3litecandycrusher> real life gets in the way. 02:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_656_(CCR) A jelly version of level 656? What do you think? 02:28 <3litecandycrusher> a LOT. 02:29 How about my level 656? Link above. 02:30 The most unlucky thing ever on Candy Crush was that the jelly fish set off my color bomb and I lost the level.It was a very hard level with 81 double jelly squares 02:30 463? 02:30 That sucks, I hate the fishes too 02:30 -_- 02:30 472? 02:31 <3litecandycrusher> 896? 02:31 I don't think level 463 hard. 02:31 590? 02:31 I was talking about level 463 02:31 <3litecandycrusher> oh 02:31 <3litecandycrusher> ok 02:31 590 is not hard, Mario :D 02:32 I got a fish from the mystery candy and it set of my color bomb.How annoying! 02:32 Level 590 is easy or very easy. 02:32 What are we talking about? 02:32 Fish setting off color bombs in Candy Crush 02:33 590 is VE. 02:33 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_590_(CCR) This? 02:35 I do not like the toffee tornadoes in Candy Crush.They ruin your moves+they set off special candies. 02:35 590 is Very Easy lol 02:35 Yep. 02:35 But since I saw 472 and 896 I decided to put that one too xD 02:35 Tornadoes suck. 02:35 They set off color bombs 02:37 472 sucks too. 02:37 472 is hard! 02:37 <3litecandycrusher> RAWRG 02:37 Level 471 02:37 <3litecandycrusher> so tired :/ 02:37 With licorice locks all over the board 02:37 In my fanon, 471 and 472 are easy but 473-480 are all hard. 02:37 WHY DID YOU BUFF THIS, KING 02:39 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_471_(CCR) I want this to be applied in the real level 471. 02:39 Very easy opener. 02:39 My favorite episode opener ever XD 02:40 No!!! 02:41 Just to make it harder 02:42 I'm going to try and buff Bubblegum Hut - Tasty Treasury 02:42 How am I going to buff This? 02:42 If you wish so 02:42 (oppse) 02:42 (oppose) 02:43 Level 722 Or buff this to 25 moves. 02:43 Asew? 02:43 Mm hmm? 02:43 Add more popcorn! :D 02:43 Everyone LOVES popcorn! XD 02:44 (rofl) 02:44 I hate popcorn 02:44 Lets buff level 590 so you only have 30 moves and lets add candy bombs with 7 moves we could add licorice swirls 02:44 I am a wii fit trainer, I like to work out 02:44 I've buffed all the way to 1092 02:44 Level 1093 02:45 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_466_(CCR) Or buff level 466 to have 6 colors? 02:45 Odus the owl keeps falling off the moon scale 02:48 How am I going to buff 1093... 02:48 Hey Kitty! 02:48 Hi Asew and all o/ 02:48 * Asew54321 pets Catinthedark 02:48 * Catinthedark purrs 02:49 Asew, more icibng layers! 02:49 *icing 02:49 I like to make original buffs 02:49 For example, I made 1092 a quadrant level 02:49 Top-right had candies 02:49 Top-right goes to bottom-right 02:49 Bottom-right goes to top-left 02:49 Wait 02:49 No 02:50 Someone interrupt me 02:52 * Catinthedark walks across Asew's keyboard 02:52 gfstbyfkljdxcfhjgh;klphkojl' 02:52 -_- 02:52 Hi cat o/ 02:52 Popcorn sucks -_- 02:52 Hey Mario o/ 02:52 Popcorn... pops! :P 02:52 Poppity pop pop! 02:56 Popcorn sucks because I always fail to destroy it -_- 02:56 This blocker hates me -_- 02:58 875 was probably the worst case of 875 02:58 popcorn, not the last 875 XD 02:59 o/ 03:03 ... 03:05 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_680_(CCR) Could you combine striped+wrapped 7 times in 60 moves? 03:07 BP, do bombs spawn? 03:08 No more bombs spawn. No mystery candies spawn. 03:08 No licorice swirls too. 03:09 How did you nerf it? Were there 10-movers instead of 17-movers? 03:09 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_680_(CCR)/Versions This is the past version. 03:10 "You must combine striped candies and color bomb to survive the first 10 moves. 03:10 " 03:11 1. It should be color bombS 03:11 2. The first 10 moves? 03:11 Correction (done) 03:12 Asew54321 03:12 Piper pixel has a bone to pick with you 03:13 * Asew54321 lights Piper pixel on fire 03:13 I don't care. 03:13 Very hard for the second version? 03:13 It's hard to get the bombs on the sides 03:14 YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE 03:14 Making combinations is hard too. 03:14 That's why I might take you dead. 03:14 How many colors, BP? 03:14 Five. 03:14 That'll make it easier 03:15 But it's still very hard, isn't it? 03:16 o/ 03:16 Yes, BP 03:17 3lite, you want to change my icon again? You last change wasn't as good as your first one 03:17 <3litecandycrusher> (yawn) 03:17 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, sure, maybe in a little while 03:19 <3litecandycrusher> BTW progress on my level is going well! :) 03:20 What level? 03:20 <3litecandycrusher> one i'm making 03:20 I made my EricVanWilderman level in five hours 03:20 <3litecandycrusher> currently it's name is Long Road, but i will most certainly rename it 03:21 <3litecandycrusher> EricVanWilderman… ugh it's hard level :/ 03:21 <3litecandycrusher> i can almost never make it past the "V" and "A" part 03:23 <3litecandycrusher> i actually left a comment on your level in there… see if you ca figure out which one is me ;) 03:23 <3litecandycrusher> can* 03:23 tOuguEr1c? 03:24 <3litecandycrusher> nope 03:24 Trainiac448? 03:24 <3litecandycrusher> yes! 03:24 <3litecandycrusher> that's me :) 03:25 <3litecandycrusher> that's what i go by in most games, actually 03:25 YOU CAN NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE 03:26 <3litecandycrusher> … or can i? :P 03:26 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher takes emma's life 03:26 <3litecandycrusher> i took you alive :P 03:26 Did you try the updated version? 03:26 I buffed the wave part 03:26 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 03:27 <3litecandycrusher> that was the part i said you could sskip 03:27 I fixed that 03:27 <3litecandycrusher> for a first level, it's pretty good! 03:27 <3litecandycrusher> and why did you call it EricVanWilderman anyway haha 03:28 https://www.youtube.com/user/EricVanWilderman 03:28 He does fan levels sometimes 03:28 Thought why not 03:28 <3litecandycrusher> oh 03:28 He also does horror games, which I never watch 03:28 <3litecandycrusher> XD 03:29 <3litecandycrusher> i need to fix an error i made in my level :? 03:30 <3litecandycrusher> be right back… again XD 05:03 Wow.. WOW! 05:03 Dead chat! o.o 05:07 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 05:07 Hey 3lite. 05:07 And hi CL147 -_- 05:07 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi CL147 o/ 05:07 What do you think of what I said on FB,, chaney? XD 05:07 Very funny -_- 05:08 Dude, I am not gonna get driving license only to buy some stupid bus -_- 05:08 By the way, I can't get mine yet :( 05:08 I am only 17 :( 05:08 Not 18 yet :( 05:08 Lucky you, you live in that damn America -_- 05:09 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 05:09 Oh. Oh! OH! >.< 05:09 Hold it right there, CL147 -_- 05:09 You can get a car when you are 16, lucky! 05:10 Candylover, you are annoying me on FB, you are annoying me on Skype, you are annoying me here. And you are trying to make me forgive you. 05:10 What do you think I will say? 05:10 I'm still sick 05:10 You will forgive me? 05:11 Hi Wildonesbot! :D 05:11 And no -_- 05:11 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher gives Wildonesbot medicine 05:12 Come on, Chaney! 05:12 No. 05:12 Please! 05:12 <3litecandycrusher> CL, if you annoy someone continuously, I don't think they will forgive you instantly :/ 05:13 CL, you are one and a half of year older than me. But you are behaving like you were 1/3 of your age -_- 05:13 How am I behaving like I was 6? 05:14 Check your PM. Some reasons why. 05:16 -_- 05:16 OK, some of them are WRONG. 05:16 Number two is total bullshit -_- 05:17 ... 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> uncensored cuss... 05:17 CL147 called me an idiot once. And he calls that a ******** -_- 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> CL, don't cuss please 05:17 CL, this is the next reason why I can't forgive you. 05:18 <3litecandycrusher> hi olaf o/ 05:18 Dude, really? 05:18 Did he get kicked? -_- 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> yes 05:19 CL147, you won't make me forgive you. 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> dropped the s-word 05:19 You just won't. 05:20 CL147 05:20 dJust stop mahn 05:21 Chaney check PM 05:23 <3litecandycrusher> hi storm o/ 05:23 Hey Bjorn \o 05:23 I mean Brian (fp) 05:23 -_- 05:23 <3litecandycrusher> Bjorn? :S 05:24 <3litecandycrusher> oh 05:24 Chaney, Explain 05:24 Bjorn! (rofl) 05:24 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 05:24 -_- 05:24 o.o 05:24 That wasn't even that funny originally, now it's starting to get quite irritating. 05:25 I'm sorry storm 05:26 I am gonna report that Kool. 05:26 <3litecandycrusher> (facepalm) 05:26 <3litecandycrusher> argh curse you automatic chat ban filler thing -_- 05:27 <3litecandycrusher> it put in the wrong one (face palm) 05:27 <3litecandycrusher> (facepalm) 05:27 Sockpuppet of Troll221? 05:27 <3litecandycrusher> it was not supposed to put that part in 05:27 TROLL221 wasn't the first though :/ 05:27 <3litecandycrusher> it's not troll 05:27 <3litecandycrusher> that was an accident 05:27 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know why it did that though :S 05:27 And if it was troll, it would be puppet of TROLL336. 05:29 TROLL336, then TROLL221.... 05:29 TROLL256 ._. 05:29 By the way, reporting done. 05:29 Troll216? -_- 05:30 TROLL437? -_- 05:31 <3litecandycrusher> guys 05:31 <3litecandycrusher> i seriously didn't mean to do that 05:31 <3litecandycrusher> i'm really sorry for the confusion :/ 05:31 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know why it did that though 05:32 It's OK. 05:36 * ChaneyTheSamurott checks mail 05:36 No reply :/ 05:36 Wow, Toby just went nuts! (rofl) 05:37 <3litecandycrusher> i changed the ban reason and added a note to ignore my first ban 05:52 Hello again April. 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> leaving for camp in a little while... 05:56 <3litecandycrusher> thanks you guys for showing your stance on my admin election thing, I like hearing feedback! :) 05:58 No problem :) 05:59 <3litecandycrusher> gtg 05:59 <3litecandycrusher> bye all! o/ 06:10 Bye 3lite... (too late) 08:43 Hi Olaf. 08:43 I'm sorry I called you Bjorn earlier 08:45 It's OK, although try not to do it again... 08:46 Hi Btd. 09:03 Dead 09:03 Cat what level in ccs 09:03 Ohey NRN 09:03 Done w/ reality 09:04 DW 09:04 working on 385 09:04 working on 350 soda 09:04 you? 09:04 Remember the time you were on 1001 09:05 how can I forget! :| 09:05 CCS I completed the mobile version in R 09:05 For DW I completed all levels 09:05 For soda Im on 465 waiting for new levels 09:05 alright! :D 09:06 Do you have fb 09:06 only my RL account 09:06 And 1001 you completed the nerfed or pre nerf 09:07 I completed the pre nerf 09:07 nerfed. but it wasn't much of a nerf. it was a nuff! 09:08 fairly early on, i had the chance to use a switch and pass it, but didn't. 09:08 twice! 09:08 For me level 1000 on ios is the hardest in caramel keep 09:08 then i was sorry. I got bored and was held back. 09:08 yeah i remember you saying it's grueling on mobile 09:08 Ios not mobile 09:08 Android is as easy as pc 09:09 ios is mobile - it's applee mobile 09:09 Yeah 09:09 android is linux-based mobile 09:09 interesting how all 3 can show different dynamics sometimes 09:09 On ios always youll usually still have 500 each left 09:10 i wonder what the game is written in. 09:10 Level 1097 09:10 Fb:50 moves 09:10 500 each left? 09:10 For level 100 09:10 1000 09:11 And on lucky attempt 200+ each left 09:11 Level 1097 has 3 different versikns 09:11 Versions 09:11 200 what left? 09:11 Candies on level 1000 09:12 Younknow the order 09:12 oooh! gotcha! (facepalm) 09:13 And level 1097 Fb:50 moves, Android:30 moves, iOS:25 moves WHAT 09:13 nuts! 09:13 I was the one who uploaded the android screenshot of 30 moves 09:14 ok 09:14 I asked Han Chen to upload the iOS screenshot 09:14 Wait you know whos Han Chen 09:15 a user I presume 09:15 User:Han Chen 09:17 Weird different versions 09:17 ok 09:17 yeah 09:19 Hi guys 10:16 hello? 10:17 Hi 10:17 seems to work for now... sigh. chat is not working right for me :( 10:19 oh 10:20 I type stuff and it doesn't send, or sometimes it sense with lag, but I cannot tell 10:21 so if I send again, I risk spamming when it all shows up! :O 10:21 Hi guys 10:21 hi BTD 10:21 i have a confession to make... 10:21 oh and earlier chat like threw me out right wen you joined... sorry 10:21 wassat? 10:21 you have to guess first :P 10:22 ahhh... you are applying for admin? 10:22 (everybody else is (rofl) ) 10:22 no lol, it's a bad one. 10:22 related to CCS 10:22 you hacked a level 10:22 nu 10:22 you have been lying about your progress? 10:22 You boostered? :c 10:22 :P 10:23 Olaf, CORRECT DING DING DING 10:23 On level 23 10:23 !!!! 10:23 I used a boaster 10:23 O.O 10:23 o.o 10:23 on level TWENTY THREEE???? 10:23 yes 10:23 I hate that level 10:23 lol 10:23 First level I boostered on : Level 147 -_- 10:24 almost half as much as level 125 10:24 305 for me, tho I tried to booster 210 and still failed it. 10:25 Seriously though, 23 is probably my 2nd most hated level 10:26 well that's not such a bad confession! :-) 10:26 =.= 10:26 :) 10:26 we won't banish you from the wiki for this, LOL. Or give you a shame badge. 10:26 :D 10:27 lol 10:27 * Catinthedark reconsiders that last one.... 10:27 Oh gosh 10:27 :P 10:27 =_= 10:27 OMG that's so creepy. 10:27 coraline! 10:28 Gonna try and do 23 legit now, bai 10:28 k good luck! 10:30 Cat check PM 10:32 <3primetime3> Meh. 10:32 Hi 10:35 ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW 10:36 LEVEL 23 I HATE YOU 10:36 RRRRRGGGGHHHH 10:46 WB 10:46 Hi 10:47 I hate level 23 almost as much as level 125 now 10:47 guess why 10:47 You boostered? :c 10:47 no 10:47 I hate it almost twice as much because of two attempts 10:47 Just guess again 10:48 why I hate level 23 so much now 10:49 Hello? 10:50 Just look at my userpage for why I hate it 10:59 test 11:19 Dead? 11:21 Yes 11:21 36869 emails 2015 08 09